


That Man

by rhodrymavelyne



Series: More Than a Jinrou [14]
Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Yuuki Natsuno finds he's all that stands between Tanaka Akira and "That Man", his former teacher, Shinma Shigure, who knows who and what he is. In fact, he seems to know a lot more than Natsuno does. Sensing Natsuno's peril, Tatsumi and Toshio race to save him while Sunako finds herself confronting a "That Man" of her own, whom also knows far too much about Natsuno.
Relationships: Kirishiki Sunako/Muroi Seishin, Kirishiki Sunako/Tatsumi, Muroi Seishin/Ozaki Toshio, Ozaki Toshio/Yuuki Natsuno, Tatsumi/Yuuki Natsuno, Yuuki Natsuno/Original Male Character(s)
Series: More Than a Jinrou [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/473263
Kudos: 16





	That Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 14th part of More than a Jinrou, following Familiar Faces, my ongoing follow-up to After the Explosion, taking part in the same universe as most of my Shiki stories. I don't own Shiki, but it often owns me. :)=

That man. Tatsumi gritted his teeth, baring his fangs. He locked his own gaze upon the fiery brown orbs of Ozaki-sensei. That man, that miserable man, worse than any jinrou could ever be. 

How tempting, the very thought of tearing his heart out. How easy it would be, but no. His heart belonged to Natsuno. He’d never deprive Natsuno the satisfaction of ripping it out himself. 

For a moment longer, jinrou and human stared at each other, sharing a moment of perfect understanding. No need for words. 

They lunged out the door, towards the source of their shared distress, towards the boy whom each regarded as his. 

Seishin watched them go, feeling the ache return to his chest. He lifted a hand in half-hearted protest, only to let it fall to his side. Jinrou and human were both out of sight. 

“Such passion.” Tiny, cool, fingers claimed his, comforting him with their presence. “I’m not sure whom I envy the most. Tatsumi and your friend for feeling it, or Yuuki Natsuno for inspiring it.”

“It’s dangerous.” Seishin gazed into a woman’s wise eyes, trapped within a little girl’s smiling face. Sunako wore the same expression she’d barricaded herself behind when she told him she would have killed Toshio, if she’d known what he would do to Chizuru-san. “He’s dangerous. I don’t think anyone realized how dangerous Yuuki Natsuno is.” He glanced down at their entwined hands. “That includes Yuuki Natsuno himself.”

“True.” A man’s mellow, teasing voice, flavoured with subtle menace, floated into the room, invaded it, even as it came between them. “Part of that is because Natsuno-kun is young. He just needs an experienced hand to guide him, one unbeguiled by his charms.”

***

“How does it feel, Natsuno-kun?” Natsuno’s former teacher cocked his head to one side to observe his former student. No, not observe. Savour the sight of him doubled over. “To be the one being bewitched rather than the bewitcher?”

Natsuno lifted his head, forcing himself to move through the pain. He studied Shinma-sensei, whose hand clutched what looked like a silver medallion peeking out beneath his white collar. 

“What are you doing?” Akira was touching him, patting his shoulder in helpless anxiety. “Leave nii-chan alone!”

“Ah, such loyalty!” Shinma-sensei looked Akira up and down. “Only you don’t want to defy me.” He stroked the hidden object around his neck. “Do you, Akira-kun?”

“No.” Akira’s lips formed the words, his face twisting in confused helplessness.

Natsuno hated seeing that expression on the younger boy. Anger burned through the pain, even as it held him in check. 

Akira…did…not…deserve…this.

“No, you really want to please me. After all, it’s thanks to me you found Natsuno-kun again.” The teacher grinned, fonding his hidden trinket in a suggestive manner. “You’re grateful, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Akira almost spat the word out. Sweat beaded his brow.

“Stop this.” The words came out in a low growl. It was one thing to play these games with him. No matter what Tatsumi might think, Natsuno hadn’t been unwilling. Akira, though, Akira was vulnerable, angry, and innocent. He was moving and speaking against his will, surely as any shiki’s victim. 

“You’d like to show me how grateful you are, wouldn’t you, Akira-kun?” Shinma-sensei took a step closer. “Find somewhere private and express just how much?”

“Stop it!” Rage gave him the strength to rip through the pain, to reach out his arm and prevent Shinma-sensei from getting any closer. 

If only he could get that damned thing around the teacher’s neck. Natsuno had a feeling that was what was holding him in check, what gave this man the power of a shiki.

How Shinma-sensei had gotten such an object was something to worry about, but first Natsuno had to get Akira out of here. 

“How will you stop me, Natsuno-kun?” Shinma-sensei cocked his head in inquiry, exposing a bare expanse of neck. 

***

“Just how will Natsuno stop that man?” Toshio reached out to seize Tatsumi’s arm, willing the stubborn jinrou to listen to him. If only he had the compulsive powers of a shiki! “Just what will be the consequences if Natsuno kills him?”

“Maybe Natsuno will figure out he’s doing community service by putting certain humans in the ground!” Tatsumi glared at the doctor’s hand, the hand of the man who’d ruined Sunako’s dreams. Who could well ruin Natsuno’s, given half a chance. “You may think I’m a monster, but that so-called sensei is abusing the young and vulnerable. Do you know what he did to Natsuno?”

Yes. Toshio’s pupils enlarged while the irises around them seemed to catch flame. 

Wait, why was he thinking of Ozaki-sensei as Toshio? Why was he sensing his thoughts?

“Of course I care, you immortal idiot. This isn’t about that man!” Toshio’s grip tightened, but it was only a pinch to a jinrou. “This is about Natsuno! Do you want him to change for the worse, into someone he himself can’t live with?!”

Tatsumi bit back a growl, recalling Natsuno with the dynamite in his hand, willing to die if it meant taking out an enemy. Those words floated back to him. 

“I’ve been dead for a long time.” 

“He’s not dead,” Toshio said, as if he’d heard the thoughts. “No matter what he might think he is, I know he’s not dead. I’m saying this as a doctor as well as one who’s gotten close enough to know.”

***

Sunako shuddered to hear that man’s voice again, so close, too close, closer than she’d ever wanted to be to him again. Here he stood in an old-fashioned frock coat over leather pants, hair falling in green waves over his shoulder.

“Who are you?” Seishin-sensei was too polite to express outrage at the intrusion, but he frowned at the stranger sauntering into the room as if he owned it. 

“Call me an old friend of Sunako’s father.” The man smiled, revealing a hint of sharp. Red irises circled the green ones of his unearthly eyes. “He was kind enough to invite me into his home once, although he really shouldn’t have.” 

“What are you doing here?” Sunako tightened her grip on Seishin-sensei’s hands, feeling as young and helpless as she appeared. “What more do you want from me?”

“Absolutely nothing. I already took your life, after all.” He leaned against the doorframe without apology, eyeing her from head to toe. “I thought you might be interested in learning a way to take it back.”


End file.
